


lovely awakening

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, or at least a reference to them on display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: soft warm mornings with soft loving boyfriends.





	lovely awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWalkADifferentPath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWalkADifferentPath/gifts).



> for my dear Amy, who told me she likes mornings with established relationships. I know it's short, but it's my best, for you. Happy Birthday, sweetheart, I love you.

Everything felt warm. The sun was streaming through the window, casting shadows and figures on Magnus skin. Alec was mesmerized. He couldn't believe his luck. How did he end up here, besides the man of his dreams?

"You're staring," Magnus mumbled, with his eyes still closed.

"And you have a sixth sense," Alec replied, voice hoarse, still tainted with sleep. He couldn't help the smile that stretched on his lips as he caressed Magnus's skin with his knuckles, a satisfied feeling setting on his chest at the shiver that ran through him at the sensation. At that, Magnus finally opened his eyes, unglamoured.

"Good morning, love," Magnus whispered, eyes staring at him lovingly.

"Good morning babe."


End file.
